


Lonely Nights, Busy Clubs

by Bibislut



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibislut/pseuds/Bibislut
Summary: The reader finds herself distraught after a breakup, and then has several interesting run ins with a mysterious man.





	Lonely Nights, Busy Clubs

Adult content warning- mentions of suicide, strong language, smut.

I wandered the streets at night. In Gotham it was a dangerous decision. I didn't care. Why should I? He was mine - and I was his. And now he was gone. 

We had met through friends, at a party. He had started a fight, spitting and cursing and shaking the apartment walls. My sister was left in tears, and my blood was boiling. He stormed out. I didn't hesitate to follow. I screamed at him, he ignored me. I grabbed his shoulder, he shrugged me off. I punched him, hitting him square in the jaw and breaking my hand - now a different kind of scream left my mouth. He took me to the hospital. 

It has been 2 months since then when he came to my apartment and told me he was leaving. Bastard. 

I had contemplated killing myself, I didn't know who I was without him. I felt lost and began wondering the streets at night. The cold air kept me calm.

It had been over a week when I happened upon the dingy club. It was half sunk into the ground and dull light crept from the cracks between the boarded up windows. I felt as if someone was controlling my body, pulling me down the steps and into a new world. 

Strobe lights flashed in time to the pounding music and smoke enveloped the girating bodies. Smoke and sugar filled my lungs, making my head swim. I drift forward into the mass of bodies, vision blurry, head spinning. Someone passes me a drink and I bring it to my lips. But before I can take a sip, long fingers wrap around mine. 

"Don't." A soft voice slinks up my neck, surprisingly distinct in the chaos around me. I lift my eyes to the figure looming over me. His dark hair is slicked back and honey brown eyes peer down at me from behind glasses. His metallic green suit shimmers in the light. "It's probably spiked." 

I frown up at him. "Don't tell me what to do." His eyes darken and he leans down to whisper in my ear.

"You'll get hurt. I'm only trying to protect you." His breath tickles my neck and I want to moan. He smells like spice and wood and all I can think of is burying my face in his neck. I push him back and he stumbles, surprise and anger shadowig his handsome face.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Get away from me!" I yell over the music. The new distance between us makes it easier to think clearly, but I still have the urge to bring him close and kiss him. A total stranger. What the hell? He isnt looking at me though, his eyes focused on something behind me. He growls and looks back at me, grabbing my wrist tightly and dragging me through the crowd, past the bar to an empty room filled with crates of drinks. He slams the door behind us. It's dark in here, with only a sliver of light coming from under the door. The music continues to shake the walls. 

Head now clear, my heart begins to race . Who is this man? Why has he brought me here ? Is he dangerous? I look around for an exit but he is blocking the only one. The walls are lined with shelves of drinks and the concrete floor is wet from where some have spilt. Its cold, but i barely feel it. He pinches his nose in anger. 

"Dont do that. Don't push me like that, not with him here." 

"Who? What the fuck is going on?" I don't know what's happening - I just know I need to get out of here. "Let me out!" 

He opens his eyes to glare at me. "You stupid girl. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He shouts the final word, but seems unsure if he's talking to himself or me. "They're after me, they're looking for weakness, and you just showed them one!" He bellows, hands shaking. He takes careful steps towards me, each one echoing through the room. His silhoutte can barely be made out, but hes much taller than me, and much stronger. Panic threatens to overwhelm me, but I straighten my back defiantly and meet his gaze. 

"If they think you're weak just because I shoved you, then you really must be pathetic." I spit. Who is this man? My heart races, both in fear and... arousal? What the fuck? I'm turned on by this guy? Sure he's good looking, tall and dominating, but really? I need to get a hold of myself. 

I'm jolted out of my thoughts as he lunges towards me. I'm quick on my feet, turning around to leg it even though I know there's nowhere to go. But I'm not quick enough. He pins me against the wall, his hands on either side of my head. My back is to him, and he's so close I can't even twist my neck to look at him. He pants against me, and I know that if I could see his face all I would see is pure rage. I'm pressed against the wall, behind one of the shelves. I'd like to say I shiver from the cold wall against my skin, but that would be a lie.

Maybe I'm insane, or maybe I'm caught up in all the pain and anguish from the break up, but when he wraps his hand around my throat I feel heat begin to gather between my legs. Apparently, I'm not the only one. His hard length presses against my ass. That sick bastard is getting off on this! But then again, so am I. 

I wriggle underneath him, trying to gain space from him. He laughs and presses me harder against the wall. His other hand grabs my ass and pinches roughly. "What's the magic word?" 

I claw at his hand, gasping for breath. "P...plea...please." I beg, the word struggling to form on my lips. He chuckles quietly, seemingly content with having me at his mercy. He releases his grip and Steps back. I fall to the floor, wheezing and light headed. I look up at him as he straightens his glasses and smooths his hair back. 

"Many seek me, but I am hard to get. Those who have me demand respect." He smiles down at me, his white teeth glimmering in the dull light. 

When he doesn't receive a reply, he shrugs, turning on his heel and striding back towards the door. He turns back to me with the grin of a mad man. "Power is a wonderful thing my dear." 

\--------

Two months have passed since that night. The night with the man who terrified me, the man I still pleasure myself over the memory of. 

It's just my luck that I meet him again. 

I finish work late tonight, and can't catch a taxi home if I want to be able to pay my sister the money I owe her. It's only a 20 minute walk home, but this is Gotham and the rats wake up when the sun goes down. I'm carrying a blade with me of course, but fuck if I know how to use it. 

I'm only a few blocks away from my apartment when a car pulls up beside me. The passenger door swings open and I clutch my weapon tighter. 

"Need a ride?" A deep voice calls out from within the car. The voice is familiar, but doesn't make me feel safe. 

"I'm fine thanks." I try to sound polite and firm at the same time - it comes out more like a whisper. 

"A lady shouldn't be out late at night like this, could find herself in some unsavoury situation." I almost laugh at the outrageous notion coming from the man who had his dick pressed against my ass a couple months ago. "I insist." 

I don't know what comes over me, but I find myself sliding into his car. We speed off before I can even shut the door. I give him my address. We're only in the car for a few minutes, but it feels like a life time. 

Every time I breathe I take in his scent and I feel drunk off it. His face is carefree, so different from how I remember. I squirm in my seat a little, the tension of being so close to him again making my cheeks hot. Thoughts run through my head, just him and me and all the things I've thought of him doing to me and of me doing to him. 

"Just here, you can pull up behind the truck." My voice comes out strained and he looks over to me. 

"Are you alright?" He asks, placing his hand on my knee. My breath hitches. He notices and smirks. I shake my head to clear it. 

"I'm fine, thanks for the ride. I owe you one." I smile but my hands tremble. 

"Are you sure? You're shaking." Shit. He noticed. It's his fault anyway, him and his damn cheekbones. Fuck, he looks good. I could eat him up. 

"Do you want me to walk you up?" He lifts his hand to take my chin and tilts it up. "I want to make sure you're okay." Why is he being so nice? Why do I want to fuck him even more now? All I can do is stare into his eyes and nod. 

He gets out first, and holds my door open for me. He's such a gentleman. I like it, but I'd like it even more if he'd drop the act and be rough like he was before. 

When we get to my apartment, I invite him in. I don't even remember saying the words. 

I shut the door behind us. My apartment is small and shabby, hardwood floors with scuff marks, bare brick walls, an all-in-one kitchen dining room and lounge decorated with mismatched old furniture. My bedroom is through a door to the right. It's cheap and does the job, so who am I to complain? 

I shrug my coat off. His eyes grow dark and I suddenly realise what I'm wearing - dark wash shorts with a pale blue tank top over my most revealing black lace bra. Shit. I was in a rush before work and just shoved the first things I saw into my bag to change into after work. The way he's looking at me, I don't know if it's a blessing or a curse. 

I gulp and look away. I feel hot all over. "I really do owe you one," I say quietly. When I look back up and meet his lust-filled gaze, I feel like I've been electrified. He stalks towards me and I back away. 

"How do you expect to repay me?" His voice is husky, and a shiver runs up my spine. I whimper, which only spurs him on. He's suddenly so close that we're breathing the same air. When he receives no answer, his lips twitch. 

"I'm beautiful but unaware and my existence is a tease," his voice is low as his eyes bore into mine. "My captor will never play fair..." He presses his body into mine. "Not even when I'm on my knees." 

I cry out as he grabs my hair, pulling me to the ground. I look up at him from where I kneel, my eyes watering from the pain of his tight grip on my scalp. 

"Who am I?" He hisses down at me. The concern I saw earlier is gone, replaced with pure lust and power. When I hesitate, he tugs again and I groan. 

"Me.. It's... its me!" I stutter out, my voice trembling. Despite the pain, I can feel the heat radiating down my body, an ache forming from the arousal I feel. He smiles. 

"Good girl." He cooes, releasing his grip. He kneels down in front of me, tracing his fingers over my cheek. "You really are beautiful." He whispers before leaning in to kiss me. I moan into his mouth, my hands grabbing at him. I deepen the kiss, exploring his mouth. It's his turn to moan. One arm wraps around my waist while the other wraps around my throat. 

"Please.." I beg, "Please let me taste you." He pulls back, looking impressed. 

"It's about time you asked." He stands up and unbuckles his belt. My hands reach up to unzip his trousers. "My, my, aren't you eager..." His words cut off as I take his long hard length into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around the tip before taking more into my mouth. I suck him slowly, enjoying the taste of him. He has other plans though, as he grabs my head and thrusts into me. I gag at the size of him, but he doesn't care. He fucks my mouth relentlessly, and just when I think he's reached his limit - he pulls out. 

Still holding my hair in his fist, he pulls me up onto my feet before pushing me back against the wall. No words are spoken as he unbuttons my   
Shorts. His mouth latches onto my neck, sucking and biting. I moan and buck against him. He takes the hint, trailing his hand down my stomach and under my panties. He groans against my skin as he feels how wet I am for him. His fingers torture me, switching between rubbing my clit And fucking my cunt. 

I scream, coming close to my edge. "Don't stop!" I beg, but the sick bastard ignores me, pulling his fingers out. I'm left empty and aching. He swiftly scoops me up into his arms. I can't remember the last time someone picked me up like this. He looks at me and I answer his silent question by pointing towards my bedroom. He strides towards it, determination clouding his features. 

He throws me onto the bed, pausing to shrug off his jacket and kick off his trousers and boxers before climbing on top of me. Our mouths crash together, all hot lust. I unbutton his shirt and he discards it on my floor. My hands trace the sharp edges of his slender body. He's obviously strong, but not ridiculously jacked. My mouth waters at the sight of him. He's beautiful. 

"My turn." He growls at me. He sits back and pulls my shorts off along with my panties. He looks at me like a predator hunting his prey. His hands wrap around my ankles and yank my legs apart. He slides his hands up my legs, tantalizingly slowly and I begin to wriggle. "Be patient." He reprimands me, slapping my thigh. It stings and I hiss but he doesn't seem to care. His fingers grope at my thighs and he leans down to pepper kisses on my skin. The closer he gets to my heat the more I begin to pant. He looks up from between my legs, grinning devilishly from ear to ear. 

I scream out when his tongue circles my clit, closing my eyes and holding on to my bed sheets for dear life. He tortures me, changing his pace from slow to relentless without warning. I grab his hair in need. He leaves me on the edge once again. 

He's still hard, precome dripping from the tip. I reach out to touch him but he bats my hand away. He presses his tip to my entrance to tease me. I buck my hips towards him. He enters me tantalizingly slowly and I groan at the same time as him. He presses his body against mine, sucking on my neck as he thrusts slowly. "Call me The Riddler." He whispers into my ear, and before I can question it he slams into me and I cry out. 

He fucks me hard and fast, our sweaty bodies bucking against each other. All I can feel is him and I never want it to end. I can feel my release building, and so can he. He fucks me rough, pulling my hair and relishing in the pain he inflicts on me. I feel lost in this moment, and I reach the edge. I crash over, waves of pleasure clouding my vision as my body convulses under him. "Fuck.. Riddler!" I scream. A distant thought wonders if my neighbours think I'm being murdered I'm so loud. 

When he hears my exclamation it tips him over the edge as well. He groans as he fills me up with his cum. 

He collapses on top of me, both of us panting. We lie there for a moment before he rolls off of me and bringing me into his embrace. I snuggle into his chest. The mystery man. I want to know who he is, why he calls himself 'The Riddler'. 

He seems to have read my mind, and he chuckles into my hair. "I don't think we ever introduced ourselves." 

I look up at him, he must have lost his glasses at some point, and his once neat hair now sticks to his forehead. He reaches out and tucks my hair behind my ear. "I'm Edward, Edward Nygma." 

I smile up at him. "Nice to meet you Mr Nygma. I'm Y/N."


End file.
